Talk:Hal Gardner
Since the provisions of the 25th Amendment say that the Vice-President is to become president upon the removal of the President, and since it's guaranteed that Logan won't finish out his term, isn't it a given that Gardner will become president? Therefore, shouldn't we put that on this page? 208.29.10.202 13:46, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, unless the Powers That Be decide they want to do something else. They could still write Gardner out if they want (for instance, if Ray Wise decides not to return). We won't know for sure whether Gardner is the president until we see it on the show, so we've got what we do know at this point: Bill Buchanan thinks Gardner will be sworn in soon. --StBacchus 14:17, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :: Yeah, even if they were to say "Gardner will be sworn in at 7:05am", we still can't include it since the show ended at 7am. It's entirely possible that Gardner suffered a heart attack at 7:04am. All we can say is that Bill thinks Gardner will be sworn in. --Proudhug 15:28, 31 August 2006 (UTC) : Well, I think it's safe to assume that Gardner did serve as President, even though nothing was said about it. The 24-verse follows the conventions of U.S. Constitutional procedure, which means the Vice President becomes President if the President does not complete his term, but given the nature of 24, it is likely that Gardner's Presidency is a Presidency we'll never see on screen. Hypnometal 05:28, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :: Unfortunately, with much of 24, we often have to make leaps of assumption, and this is probably one of those situations. The original problem here, however, was that it hadn't happened yet, so we couldn't include it as having happened. Now, the time has passed and we've yet to be given a reason to assume it didn't happen, so we can include Bill's comment as assumed fact. --Proudhug 06:18, 6 February 2007 (UTC) I'll accept that. :-) Hypnometal 06:41, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Origin of name Is it possible that "Hal Gardner" was named after the substitute Green Lantern? Just curious. Eric aka 00:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : It is possible but I wouldn't know how to verify this. Please note that this is not a discussion board for the character but for the character's article on this encyclopedia. If you are ever able to somehow verify this, you're welcome to put the source in a note! 00:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Is Gardner's name a nod or two to Being There - Hal Ashby (director) and Chauncy Gardiner?--Archer4real (talk) 16:24, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Doesnt Season 8 confirm he was President? I may be mistaken but Im pretty sure that in Season 8 the President says that President Gardner pardoned Charles Logan. :No, it was said that Daniels was the one who pardoned Logan. No mention of Gardner ever being President is ever made, though it is assumed. --ASHPD24 05:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) my mistake, I only watched it once so far and must have assumed it. :Daniels was always a scumbag and it showed when he gave Logan a pass for killing David Palmer (which may have been a major reason why Daniels got his butt kicked in the 2012 elections). Gardner served out the rest of Logan's term until losing to Wayne Palmer in the 2008 elections due to the backlash over Logan's actions and the American people being divided over what Logan did--User:Conservative Democrat 05:25, July 23, 2013 (CST) ::That is all speculation (see speculation policy). There was no confirmation on-screen that he served the reminder of Logan's term, or that he even succeeded him. Moreover, there is no evidence that he even ran against Palmer. Thief12 (talk) 23:36, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::What were your sources for Gardner's political career and home state? Thief12 (talk) 23:36, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken, Bill Buchanan did say that Gardner was going to be sworn-in as the new President during the season finale of Day 5; so it's likely Gardner finished out Logan's term until Wayne Palmer was elected--User:Conservative Democrat 06:03 P.M., August 8, 2013 (CST) ::If Buchanan did say it, that doesn't make it any more factual within the show. What Bill did was speculate, but the speculations of a low-level official don't matter much in the end. Like you said, it is "likely", but not "certain". And according to our policy, we only include what is seen on the show, not what is "likely" or "speculated". Thief12 (talk) 01:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Gardner's ascension to the Presidency He does remind me of Gerald R. Ford, who was never elected VP or President, but led the country through chaotic time in office. User:49ersFootball 03:12 PM CST, 6 April 2017 (CST).